Reencuentro
by Finn-chan
Summary: Habian pasado 3 años desde su separacion pero cuando se volvieron a encontrar habian notado lo mucho que habian cambiado.
1. Capítulo 1

_Habian pasado 3 años desde su separacion pero cuando se volvieron a encontrar habian notado lo mucho que habian cambiado. AshxMisty¿Es verdad eso de que el tiempo cambia a la gente?_

_Chapter 1: Evolucion_

El cielo estaba nublado,el aire hacia bailar las copas de los arboles.Las hojas se elevaban con ligereza y el frio y la ausencia del sol le acompañaban en aquella tarde de octubre.

Eran las siete de la tarde,dentro de hora y media,los comercios y los centros pokemon cerrarian sus puertas huyendo del frio.Ella lo sabia,por eso acelero la marcha, enterro mas las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora negra y se maldijo a si misma por no haberse llevado mas ropa puesta.

Su pelo pelirrojo se movia con furia con cada soplo de aire helado haciendo que un escalofrio recoriera su espalda y a la vez la motivara para ir mas deprisa.Estaba en medio de un bosque que llevaba recorriendo cerca de hora y media.No conseguia orientarse con el mapa que tenia y habia optado por seguir su propio instinto.Se volvio a maldecir.Odiaba el bosque pero parecia que si no encontraba un pueblo perdido por alli en medio con un centro pokemon o una casa donde poder refugiarse,tendria que quedarse a acampar alli.

Después de media hora mas andando,le vencio el sueño,el frio y el hambre y decidio buscar,por lo menos,un refugio,un rincón donde no diera mucho aire,lo que fuera,para pasar la noche.

Encontro una pequeña cueva al pie de la montaña.Fue corriendo hacia aquel lugar,gastando sus ultimas fuerzas en llegar.Una vez estuvo alli, saco todo lo que llevaba en su gran mochila y se dispuso a calentarse algo de comida. Consiguió algunas ramas de arbol que parecian estar secas y saco un mechero.Despues de encender el fuego saco un bote de fideos instantaneos que tanto le gustaban.Despues de comerselos,el calorcillo de la comida la adormecio y saco el saco de dormir y la manta.

Antes de tumbarse,saco del bolsillo lateral de la mochila una fotografia.Alli estaban Ash,Brock y ella.

Una lagrima resbalo de su mejilla, y recuerdos amargos le volvieron a la mente.Habian pasado ya tres años desde su ultimo adios. Se habian separado con treze,sin embargo ahora ya tenian 16.Observo la fotografia,ella habia cambiado mucho,ahora tenia el pelo mas largo mas o menos por la altura del pecho y suelto,con un flequillo diferente,que según según todos sus amigos y sus hermanas,le hacia ver mas madura y mas sexy.Su cuerpo tambien habia cambiado,sus facciones ya no eran de niña de 13 años,eran de mujer adulta.Sus pechos eran mas grandes y se notaban mucho mas y su cadera habia ensanchado.Lo unico que no habia cambiado era el color de sus ojos,que seguian siendo turquesas,como el agua que tanto amaba.

Paso un dedo por la fotografia hasta llegar a Ash.Se pregunto cuanto habria cambiado,si seguiria siendo un niño enano y con carácter caprichoso pero valiente y seguro.Un carácter que la habia enamorado. Al principio lo odiaba,si,pero con el tiempo empezo a ver virtudes en sus defectos.Fisicamente no era un gran hombre´´ era mas bien bajo,un poco mas bajo que ella, y tampoco tenia un cuerpo excepcionalmente fuerte ni musculoso.Pero tenian trece años,todavía eran unos niños¿que se puede esperar? Intento imaginarse como seria ahora, ¿Seguiria con su mismo carácter o habria madurado por fin? Dedico a el todo su pensamiento,hasta que el cansancio pudo con su cuerpo y se fue a dormir,esperando empezar un nuevo dia.

Los rayos del sol irritaron sus ojos y se obligo a apartar la cara y a abrirlos.Ya era de dia,calculaba que sobre las diez o las onze de la mañana.Antes de empezar a recoger nada se empezo a quitar el pijama,aunque prefiriria dejarselo puesto,ya wue abrigaba mucho mas que la ropa que habia traido.Se quito la parte e arriba y cogio una camiseta azul de algodón de tirantes finos y que dejaba ver parte de su tripa y un poco de escote.Despues se quito la parte de abajo y cogio unos pantalones pirata vaqueros que le quedaban ni muy pegados al cuerpo ni muy sueltos.Se calzo las deportivas y se puso su unica chaqueta negra. Recordo que su hermana,en un intento de que modernizara´´ su ropa,fue de compras con ella(o mas bien sin ella,ya que su hermana escogia toda su ropa por muchas protestas que hiziera la chica) y después quemo su antigua ropa,quedandose solo con esa ropa, que ella calificaba como ropa ligera´´ o ropa pija´´,y eso que lo unico que se ponia era ese conjunto,ya que todo lo demas eran faldas, camisetas con un escote hasta el ombligo y zapatos de tacon de aguja. ¿Es que la comodidad y la elegancia no podian ir nunca juntas?

Después de recoger todo salio de la cueva e intento orientarse,pero recordando que su instinto de orientación no era muy fiable decidio escalar un poco la montaña para ver si veia algo,lo que fuera.Se conformaba con una cabaña perdida o incluso otra persona perdida como ella.Pero el bosque le jugo una mala pasada.Las copas de los arboles eran muy altas y tupidas,asi que como no subiera hasta lo alto de aquella mini montaña no alcanzaria a ver mas que arboles y mas arboles de hojas marrones.Subio todo lo alto que pudo.Debia reconocer que como alpinista habria durado dos dias,pero si queria salir de aquel infierno con hojas necesitaba subir todo lo alto que pudiera.

Se temio lo peor cuando una gota resbalo desde su nariz hasta el suelo.Y luego otra,y otra y otra hasta que miles de ellas calleron y empezo a llover.Empezo a ir mas y mas rapido,intentando encontrar algo.Pero su ropa mojada cada vez pesaba mas y mas y la mochila tampoco ayudaba.

Cuando el primer trueno exploto sobre el cielo,se asusto y dio un paso en falso,resbalando sobre una roca suelta y cayendo montaña abajo.El miedo y la desesperación la habian apoderado.Seguia bajando,.golpeandose con piedras afiladas,hasta que en un intento de parar, se agarro con todas sus fuerzas a una roca .

El impacto que sufrio al parar todo su cuerpo de golpe hizo que sus maos sangraran su cabeza le doliera.La lluvia le limpiaba ligeramente su piel rasgada y llena de piedra.

Le dolia mas y mas la cabeza.Solo queria descansar sobre la piedra y no volver a abrir los ojos hasta que las heridas cicatrizaran y el dolor desapareciera.Deseo que alguien viniera y la sacara de alli,deseaba que alguien entrara en aquel bosque y que casualmente escalara la montaña para verla a ella y rescatarla.Deseaba que alguien la viniera y la sacara de su soledad y no volverse a ver mas sola,pero Misty sabia que nadie iba a venir,que cuando despertara seguiria ahí tumbada en la tierra,en medio de aquel bosque.Sabia que nadie podria sacarla de su soledad.Sus labios dibujaron una triste e imaginaria sonrisa y antes de cerrar los ojos para olvidarse de todo,susurro en un murmullo inaudito un nombre: Ash´´

Las dos ultimas cosas que recordo antes de desmayarse eran el sabor de la sangre en su boca y una fria lagrima que derramaban sus ojos y que se mezclaba entre la lluvia,haciendola imperceptible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aroma que desprendia aquella mansión lo ponia nervioso.Es cierto que el aroma a flores siempre le habia gustado,pero el que desprendia esa casa sabia que habia sido utilizado para tapar el olor a sangre y a sucio. Empujo la puerta principal y entro al recibidor.Su capa negra hondeaba y sus botas habian un ruido al chocar con el suelo de mármol blanco.La casa parecia vacia y abandonada.El sabia que no era asi. Se dirigio hacia las mazmorras y en lo mas profundo de la habitación se presiono un boton situado debajo de una mesa vieja,sucia y llena de papeles.Una puerta a su derecha se abrio. La atraveso y nada mas poner el pie en el suelo las antorchas se encendieron y la puerta se cerro. Camino diez minutos mas por aquel pasillo hasta que llego a un desvio de tres el de la derecha.Sus ojos grisaceos observaron que habia pequeñas camaras entre las paredes,camufladas.No le dio mayor importancia.Siguio avanzando hasta llegar a un laboratorio.

Se dirigio hacia la unica persona que habia alli.Era un chica, de pelo negro y rizado recogido en un coleta.Sus ojos eran verdes con un iris marron que le daban un toque felino. Su esbelta figura era tapada por una bata cientifica.Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no lo oyo, asi que tuvo que se hacerco mas y le susurro al oido  
-Si sigues sin dormir te vas a desmayar y vas a causarme que me echen una bronca por no cuidar de ti.-Dijo con una mirada seria y una media sonrisa.Cuando ella lo vio o pudo evitar correr y dirigirse hacia el,con una emocion en su cara.

-¡Drake!,que bien que estes ya aquí-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Dejarte de falsas apariencias Roxanne,

-¿Falsas apariencias? ¿No ves el brillo que emiten mis ojos de niña pequeña?-dijo haciendo un gesto de emocion –Bueno,que me has traido,dime.

-¿Brillo en tus ojos?¿Niña pequeña?-la miro con una mirada esceptica-Roxanne,deberias descansar,esta claro que la falta de sueño atonta tu cerebro,

-Si,si lo que tu mandes-dijo con cara de prisa-Pero si quieres que descanse en paz dime si los has encontrado,vamos,con uno solo me vale.

-Lo siento.Crei que habia encontrado uno y le segui la pista semana y media,pero le perdi la pista.Cuando quieren son podidamente escurridizos.Ahora lo unico que quiero es descansar,tumbarme en el sofa y ponerme a ver la tele.-Dijo mientras se quitaba la capa mostrando un cuerpo musculoso y entrenado.Tenia el cabello rubio peinado de forma rebelde.Lo mas peculiar de aquel hombre era que tenia unos ojos grises con una pupila diminuta,que daba le daba un toque gelido y terrorifico a su cara.Muchos lo llamaban con razon,Drake el gelido.

Roxanne se alejo de el y se quito la bata

-¿Te vas ya?-Pregunto drake,mirando los tubos de ensayo

-Si,llevo dia y medio sin salir de aquí,necesito una cama ya.Por lo que me has contado deberias hacer tu lo mismo,creo que el jefe te va a mandar una nueva mision pronto,descansa mientras puedas-Dijo con un ligero tono de malicia. Drake no contesto,simplemente salio del laboratioro y se dirigio a su departamento pensando cual seria la proxima mision que le mandarian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sabor de sangre todavía permanecia en su boca,pero sus heridas le dolian mucho menos. Abrio los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una cama y que tenia las heridas vendadas.Vio tambien que estaba en una casa,se recosrto un poco y sintio un dolor en la cabeza,pero lo paso por alto.Su mente estaba empezando a reaccionar,alguien la habia rescatado y la habia curado.

Se intento levantar de la cama pero su cuerpo respondia desplazarse hacia la ventana y observo el paisaje.Todavia estaban en el bosque pero se podia localizar una ciudad en la lejania.

Intento encontrar a alguien en aquella casa,la luz estaba encendida,la chimenea tambien y estaban preparando algo delicioso en la cocina,pero no habia nadie salvo ella en aquella casa.Salio al exterior y vio un pequeño jardin apartado del camino.Se acerco y olio los jazmines mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la fragancia se extendiera en su interior.

-¿Te gustan los jazmines? Llevan mucho trabajo cuidarlos pero creo que el resultado vale la pena.

La muchacha se giro desprevenida y eso hizo que se marease y se cayese,pero antes de tocar el suelo unos fuertes brazos le sujetaron.Se incorporo muy lentamente sintiendo el calos de sus manos en su brazo.Le latia rapidamente el corazon,Se separo de el para observarlo mejor. Le sacaba una cabeza,su cuerpo era fuerte y con algun músculo,pero sin pasarse.Su cara era,sencillamente,perfecta.Sus ojos marrones contrastaban con su piel morena y su pelo estaba peinado de una forma que le concedia un aspecto salvaje y alocado y a la vez de seguro de si mismo.Se quedo bocabierta y sonrosada.se preguntaba por que le latia el corazon,habian existido muchos hombres en su vida,pero ninguno le habia hecho sentir eso.

-Estas debil-dijo el,y su voz sonaba muy masculina-Te encontre en la montaña,estabas llena de heridas y de sangre.Te recogi y te traje a esta casa que tengo alquilada-Sonrio,y su sonriso solo hizo que misty se enrojeciera aun mas

-g..gracias-dijo con voz muy bajita

-Hey,¿Estas bien?,estas roja,cuando te encontre tenias bastante fiebre.Por la lluvia y eso.Bueno,para romper el hielo vamos a presentarnos, me llamo Ash Ketchum,Ash para los amigos si quieres.

En el momento en el que escucho ese nombre,Misty lo suponia,se lo decia el corazon.Pero mientras su mente le decia que no era posible que ese Ash fuera su ash´´ su corazon le decia que su busqueda habia terminado.La guerra interna que empezaron su corazon y su mente hicieron que misty se cayera al suelo,desmayada.

Continuara..


	2. Capitulo 2

**(Misty)**

Lo primero que reconocí aquella mañana fue el exquisito aroma a sopa que alguna de mis hermanas debía estar preparando. Dí algunas vueltas entre mis calentitas mantas y entreabrí un ojo para comprobar la hora que era.

Pero en cuanto noté la ausencia de los números fluorescentes de mi despertador electrónico empece a notar que algo no iba nada – pero que nada- bien.

Reconocí las mantas que hasta ahora me envolvían de un color grisáceo muy diferente del turquesa al que yo estaba acostumbrada. Como un rayo, me vinieron a la cabeza uno por uno, todos los sucesos ocurridos antes de que se despertara. La lluvia, la cueva, la caída, el jardín y...

Me llevo la mano a la boca.

Ash.

No podía ser que aquel muchacho fuera Ash. Su Ash. El Ash que hacia casi 3 años que no veía.

Pero si no era él, entonces ¿ de quién demonios era la casa en la que se alojaba?. Después de varios minutos de reflexión, pense que lo menos que podía hacer era buscar a aquel joven y agradecerle toda su ayuda.

Sin pensármelo, me levanté de la cama corriendo las mantas de lado. La habitación estaba oscura así que me acerqué a las ventanas y descorrí las cortinas. La tormenta había dejado paso a un día soleado que iluminaba toda la habitación.

El hecho de que hubiera tanta luz me dio fuerzas para continuar.

Salí de la habitación y recorrí una por una las habitaciones sin demasiados resultados de encontrar al muchacho. La casa, tal como parecía desde fuera, era muy espaciosa, pero aún así, había algo dentro de ella que no me gustaba. Quizás que parecía demasiado impersonal comparada con su antigua hacienda, tan coloreada y tan llena de vida.

Decidí buscar por la parte éste antes de decidir subir al segundo piso.

De nuevo, un riquísimo aroma me obligo a abandonar la zona y subir por unos pequeños escalones hasta una modesta cocina medio escondida por unas puertas correderas.

Allí, en medio de los fogones se encontraba el joven con el que se había topado antes de caer desmayada. Antes de dar señal de presencia,me quedé en la comisura de la puerta, observándolo.

Su espalda no era muy ancha y el tono de su piel era de un tostado trigueño. Su pelo, caía desastrósamente revuelto y atado por una pequeña coleta, ya que no le llegaría un poco mas abajo de los hombros, aunque para cocinar era obvio que se lo tendría recogido.

Se acerco sigilosamente hasta que estuvo detrás suya. Un nudo de nervios y de vergüenza se formo en mi garganta y, tímidamente, le di unos cuantos toques en el hombro con el dedo.

-Buenos días.- saludó alegremente.- ¿ Has dormido bien?- El cúmulo de nervios se hacia más y más grande y sabia que me había puesto colorada.

-Euh... Sí.- conteste tímidamente.

-Toma, he hecho este caldo para ti. No soy muy buen cocinero pero seguro que después de lo de ayer estarás hambrienta.- dijo, llevándose una mano detras de la nuca, en un gesto adorable.

-Pues la verdad, es que tengo bastante hambre. Me encantaría tomármelo.

Le dirigí una sonrisa torcida y me indicó el camino hacia el comedor mientras iba a buscar la sopa. Me sente mientras esperaba su vuelta. Desde la cocina podía oír como chocaba la arcilla de los platos al sacarlos del fregadero y como vertía en ellos el caldo. Cuando vino – con mucho cuidado de no derramar nada – se sentó y le paso una cuchara.

Cabizbaja, empecé a beber a sorbos, incomoda por el silencio. Disimuladamente, mire por el rabillo del ojo. Él también parecía tenso por el silencio y hasta podía verle pensar algún tema de conversación que sacar.

De pronto, levanto la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Yo me pegue tal susto que sin querer derrame un poco de sopa al mantel.

-¡L..lo siento!. Iré a la cocina a por una bayeta para limpiarlo.- Deseaba salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible. Sentia su mirada clavada en mi ojos, a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando.- _ En menudo líos te metes tu sola_. - pensé.

-¡Espera!.-

Su voz me sorprendió de nuevo. Aunque eso no era nada en comparación con lo que pasó después.

Antes de que me hubiera levantado de la silla él se había puesto -asombrósamente de pie y en frente mio- y me estaba sujetando la mano.

Volvía a sentir su mirada en mí, salvo que esta vez, como añadido, estábamos mas cerca que nunca y me estaba agarrando la muñeca. Sentí el calor de sus dedos correr a través de mi frío brazo. Le miré. Nos miramos. Y mi corazón se paro por unos instantes...

-Misty...- susurró..Su voz me sonó como una caricia. ¿Desde cuándo tenia la voz tan grave? Sus ojos todavía estaban conectados con los míos...- Misty,- repitió - ¿eres tú?

En aquel instante pasaron por mi cabeza todas las veces que había pensado en él durante estos 3 años. Todas las lagrimas y las sonrisas que había sufrido al pensar en él. Todos los besos que yo soñaba con darle.

Y ahora lo tenia cara a cara, como había soñado, sin fantasías ni ilusiones de por medio.

Le observé. Observé la curvatura de sus cejas y el color de sus labios, su frente arrugada y sus mejillas morenas con un pequeño rubor alrededor de la nariz. No eran exactamente las facciones que yo recordaba del antiguo Ash. Estas eran mas maduras y ya no contenían la alegre redondez de un niño de 12 años. Pero, aun así, seguía habiendo en sus ojos un matiz que podría reconocer en cualquier lado del mundo.

Ash.- Mi voz sonó ronca.- Soy yo.

Quizás fuera por aquel ambiente emotivo que nos inundaba o por que había sido demasiado desconcertante para nosotros por que aquel momento el corazón gano sobre la razón. Ambos nos enlazamos en un fuerte abrazo y enterramos la cara en el opuesto.

Sentía los músculos de sus espalda tensarse bajo la yema de mis dedos. La calidez de tu cuerpo creaba un manto alrededor del mio que me hacia complicado ver lo que realmente estaba pasando. Pero en estos momentos realmente no me importaba.

Gire la cabeza hasta apoyar mi oreja en su hombro y me apretuje contra él.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

Él solo aumento la presión de sus brazos contra mi cadera.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido que hacían mis botas al chocar contra el suelo iba al compás de la música de ambiente que salia por los altavoces de aquel pasillo. Se me hacia odioso escuchar aquella música infernal combinada con el monótono papel de las paredes y las lamparas cada cinco metros. Tenia la sensación de estar teniendo un déjà vu continuo. Si seguía así, iba a llegar al despacho del jefe con muy, muy mal humor.

Por suerte, pronto llegue a la puerta del final. Golpee dos veces la puerta y me dispuse a entrar.

No había entrado muchas veces en aquella habitación, pero siempre estaba llena de altas estanterías abarrotadas de libros. El escritorio de roble estaba lleno de mapas, libros, compases y maquinas cartográficas ademas de algunos modernos aparatos que emitían una serie de pitidos cada cierto tiempo.

El jefe estaba con un par de libros en la mano derecha y tomando apretujadas notas en una libreta con la otra. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había entrado.

Carraspeé molesto varias veces. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

- Jefe.- empecé, deseoso de irme de allí cuanto antes.-Me ha dicho Roxanne que tienes algo para mí.

No contesto. Solamente me miro como si esperara que dijera algo más. Sus ojos grisáceos parecían cansados tras esas remarcadas arrugas con ojeras.

Después de algunos segundos, simplemente aparto algunos mapas de su escritorio y cogió un aparato, una mezcla de libro y portatil de color negro, entre todos sus archivos.

-Tomaló.- dijo simplemente.- Esta vez procura no fallar.

A pesar de que estábamos casi a un metro de distancia el uno del otro, me tiro aquel trasto con la agilidad y la fuerza impropia de la edad que aparentaba tener. Yo lo atrape con un movimiento, antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

Antes de salir de aquella habitación sentí su fria mirada en mi nuca que dio paso a un pequeño escalofrio.

Una hora después me encontraba de nuevo en mi lujoso apartamento. Deje aquel cacharro encima de una mesa y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza. Después me arrastré hasta la cama y me deje caer encima de ella haciendo un sonoro plof por el peso. Me pasé los indices por la sien esperando que la aspirina empezara a hacer efecto.

Antes de caer dormido tuve un ultimo pensamiento:

_Esta vez no fallaré_

**Continuara...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Creo que llevo como unos ¿cuantos? ¿5 o 6 meses sin actualizar? Lo siento mucho, la verdad es que siempre acabo dejando tiradas todas mis historias, pero no sé que me dio de continuar esta. A simple vista puede parecer una trama muy simple (típica chico-chica que se enamoran) pero tengo pensado meter algo mas de tenebrismo con las escenas en las que Drake es el protagonista. Poco a poco descubriréis mas cosas sobre él. Espero que también os guste

Quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué la historia, pero espero que le deis una oportunidad a Reencuentros.

Según como vea, reactualizaré el capitulo 1 para corregir faltas y poner a una Misty menos Mary-Sue, dependerá de cuantos reviews tenga. Espero no tardar tanto en publicar el capitulo 3. Muchas sorpresas seran reveladas, ademas de la muerte (??) de un personaje (No, no es Brock tranquilos XDD). Leed y veréis.

¡Hasta el capitulo 3!

Finn-chan


End file.
